<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As Sweet As Chocolate by CelestialVoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658680">As Sweet As Chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid'>CelestialVoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Chocolate, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Pancakes, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, if there are any--I'm sorry, these drabbles were written very quickly so expect typos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles leaves a trail of chocolates about the house for Derek.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As Sweet As Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>imagine-sterek's My Sweet Valentine Event – Day 2 (February 11th): Chocolate</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first one was on Derek’s bedside table; a small heart-shaped chocolate wrapped in shiny red foil. The next one was on the floor by his slippers, another on the dresser that was pushed up against the wall by the door that led into the hallway.</p><p>Derek couldn’t help but smile as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, sliding his feet into his slippers and rising from the bed.</p><p>He picked up the chocolates one by one, stashing them in the pocket of his robe as he made his way out of the bedroom.</p><p>He found the next chocolate sitting on the banister of the staircase, and a trail leading down each step.</p><p>The quiet sound of the radio drifted upstairs, a soft melody playing as Derek slowly made his way down the stairs, following the trail of foil-wrapped chocolates through the open doorway to the kitchen.</p><p>Stiles stood in front of the stove, intensely focused.</p><p>He heard Derek’s slippers scuff the floors, bolting upright and turning to look at Derek. His dark brown eyes were wide with shock.</p><p>“Good morning,” Derek said softly, stepping over to his husband’s side. He wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and buried his face in the curve of his neck, pressing a soft kiss to Stiles’ pale skin.</p><p>“You’re not meant to be up yet,” Stiles pouted.</p><p>Derek was about to ask why when he looked up and saw the heart-shaped pancakes that Stiles was cooking. A soft smile turned up the corners of his lips.</p><p>“I wanted to have them done for you when you woke up,” Stiles said.</p><p>Derek buried his face in the curve of Stiles’ neck again, trying to hide his smile. He took a second to compose himself, lifting his head again and pressing a tender kiss to Stiles’ cheek.</p><p>“You already did more than enough,” Derek whispered.</p><p>He untangled himself from his husband and stepped over to the bench, pushing himself up effortlessly and sitting on the counter. He dug into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a handful of chocolates.</p><p>He unwrapped one of them, holding it out to Stiles.</p><p>“They’re for you,” Stiles insisted.</p><p>“And what’s mine is yours,” Derek countered, smiling softly.</p><p>Stiles opened his mouth—his hands occupied with holding the frying pan and a spatula—and Derek tenderly set the chocolate between his soft, rosy lips.</p><p>Derek unwrapped another chocolate, popping it in his mouth and smiling at his husband as he ate it.</p><p>Stiles finished cooking breakfast, stacking the last of the heart-shaped pancakes onto a plate.</p><p>“Come here a second,” Derek said softly.</p><p>He reached out, grabbing the hem of Stiles’ shirt—an old BHPD tee-shirt that was two sizes too big for him. He gently tugged at the cotton, pulling him close.</p><p>A sly smirk turned up the corner of his mouth as he cupped Stiles’ cheek in one hand and brought their lips together in a tender kiss.</p><p>“You know you don’t have to do all of this, right?” Derek said softly.</p><p>“I know; I just wanted you to know how much I love you,” Stiles said.</p><p>“I do,” Derek replied. “Every time I look at you, I know. And I love you too.”</p><p>Stiles smiled up at him, tilting his head up and bringing his lips to Derek’s in a loving kiss.</p><p>“I know,” Stiles whispered. “Now, come on, or the pancakes will get cold.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>